Truth or Dare
by Misha
Summary: A game of truth or dare brings Josh and Donna together.


Truth or Dare   
By Misha 

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.   
Author's Notes- This is my first West Wing fanfic. It's short and fully and I came up with the idea around 3 a.m so there may be some flaws. Actually, it's kind of stupid, but I couldn't resist. That's really all I have to say. Thanks.   
Couples: Josh/Donna, a hint of C.J/Danny   
Spoilers: None, so far.   
Rating: PG 

"C.J, truth or dare?" 

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" C.J Cregg protested. "What would the public think if they knew that the White House Senior Staff sat around playing truth or dare?" 

"It's our downtime, we're allowed to have fun." Josh Lyman retorted. "Besides it's not like we're playing it in the White House, we're simply having a fun get together at your apartment, so choose." 

C.J sighed. "Fine. Dare." 

Josh grinned. "I dare you to call Danny and ask him out." 

C.J glared at him. "I'll get you this for Joshua Lyman, just wait and see." 

Josh just smirked and handed her his cell phone. 

C.J continued to glare at him as she grabbed her address book and dialled Danny's number. "Hi Danny, it's C.J. (pause) Yes, C.J. (pause) Danny, I was wondering if you'd like to go dinner with me tomorrow night. (pause) Yes, I'm serious. (pause) Eight's fine. (pause) Alright, see you then. (pause) Goodbye Danny." 

C.J hung up the phone, handed it back to Josh, and then looked around the room, trying to pick a victim. "Sam, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Sam Seaborn answered matter-of-factly, figuring that the dare couldn't be as bad as any question that C.J asked was bound to be. 

C.J smirked, she had already come up with the perfect dare. One that would not only torture Sam, but get back at Josh as well. "Sam, I dare you to kiss Donna for 30 seconds." 

Sam groaned, boy had he been wrong. He snuck a quick glance at his best friend who was clenching his hands so hard that his knuckles had turned white. 

_Am I in for it._ He thought with dread. 

_Everyone_ knew that Josh had a thing for Donna, though he wouldn't admit it, and that C.J's dare was bound to get him in the doghouse with Josh. 

_This is going to be a long week._ He thought as he stood up and walked over to where Josh's assistant, Donatella Moss was sitting. 

She stood up and Sam put an arm around her waist and then kissed her. He pulled away as soon as C.J said time and hurried back to his seat, trying not to look at Donna or Josh, instead he focused on the floor. He was going to kill C.J, he really was. 

Then, he took a deep breath and decided to pass the torture on to someone else. "Toby." He decided. "Truth or dare?" 

"For the record, I agree with C.J that this is a stupid game, but truth." Toby Ziegler answered with a sigh. 

"Yes or no, are you still in love with your ex-wife?" Sam asked, knowing how uncomfortable the question would make him. He also knew that Toby would kill him for asking, but since he was already dead, he figured he might as well have some fun. 

The four people other than Toby who were spread out around C.J's living room, leaned closer to hear what he would say. 

Toby was silent for a long moment. "Yes." He said finally, shooting Sam a dirty look, and then choosing his own victim. "Josh, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." He said shortly, still glaring at Sam. 

Toby decided to give Josh what Sam had given to him. "Do you have romantic feelings for Donna?" 

Josh stopped glaring at Sam and began glaring at Toby instead. He was also silent for a long moment, feverently wishing that a hole would open in the Earth and suck him away. 

He was about to lie and say no, when he caught sight of the hopeful light in Donna's eyes. He decided to take the chance and let her know how he felt. 

"Yes." He said softly. "I do." 

"You do?" Donna asked quietly. "Really?" 

"Really." Josh said. "Donatella Moss, I'm in love with you. I think I have been since the moment you walked into my life and changed it forever." 

"Oh, Josh." Donna said softly. "I love you too." 

"Really?" Josh asked in delight. 

"Really." Donna confirmed. 

"This would be the point where you get up and kiss her." Sam said helpfully. 

Josh glared at Sam. "You know I kind of figured that one out myself." 

He stood up and walked over to where Donna was sitting and just like with Sam she stood and he kissed her. But Josh didn't stop after 30 seconds, he just kept kissing her. 

"Should we break them up?" C.J asked in amusement, looking at the couple standing in the middle of her apartment locked in a passionate embrace. 

"I'm not going to." Sam said quickly. "He's already furious with me, besides I value my life." 

"I'll do it." Toby offered, coming as close as Toby ever did to grinning, the thought of irritating Josh almost making up for the question Sam had asked earlier. 

He walked up behind Josh and tapped him on the shoulder. "You can stop any time, you know?" He commented dryly. 

"Why would I want to?" Josh asked with a grin as he and Donna parted, he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close to him. 

"Am I to assume that this means you two are now an item?" C.J asked. 

The two exchanged a quick look. 

"That depends on Ms. Moss." Josh said. "How about it Donna, are you willing to be seen in public with me?" 

"I'll think about it." Donna said slyly, then she smiled. "Of course I am! Are you asking me out?" 

"Yes, I am. Donatella Moss, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

"Yes!" Donna squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Congratulations." C.J commented. "It's about time you two got together." 

"Everyone knew that this would happen, didn't they?" Josh asked after Donna withdrew her arms from around his neck and instead looped one around his waist. 

"Pretty much." C.J told him. "You guys were pretty obvious." 

"I'm an idiot." Josh stated. 

"We already knew that." Sam told him. 

Josh glared at him. "Sam, I wouldn't speak if I were you, I'm still slightly pissed off at you." 

"_Hey!_ C.J was the one that dared me to do it!" Sam protested. 

"Yes, but there was non-dare required action in that kiss." Josh argued. 

"There really wasn't." Donna told him. "It was an okay kiss, but nothing compared to the one that came after it." 

"_Hey!_" Sam protested. "I thought it was a nice kiss!" 

C.J poked him in the ribs. "You're just going to get yourself in more trouble with Josh, so I'd shut up if I were you." 

"Oh, yeah." Sam said with a blush. "Forget I said anything." 

"Done, since I wasn't listening anyway." Josh told him, before turning his attention to C.J. "Do you mind if we take leave?" 

"Whose we?" Donna asked him, in mock indignation. "I don't remember you asking me if I wanted to go home." 

"Sorry." Josh said, turning to Donna. "Would you like to leave now and get a late coffee before I drive you home?" 

"Alright." Donna answered with a smile. "Do you mind C.J?" 

"Of course not." C.J assured her with a smile. "Have fun, besides it means that the return to pre-pubescence is over." 

"But you still have to go out with Danny tomorrow." Josh informed her as he grabbed his and Donna's coats. 

"I know," C.J said with a sigh, "I know." 

"You know I don't think this is fair." Sam told Toby. "C.J gets a date with the guy everyone knows she's crazy about, Josh gets the girl of his dreams, and what do you and I get? Nothing. It's not fair." 

"Tell me about it." Toby said with a sigh. "But at least we have each other." 

Sam made a face, causing C.J to laugh. 

"You could always go in my place tomorrow night." She offered. "I'd be willing." 

Sam glared at her. "No thank you, I'm just saying it's not fair." 

"Well, Sam." Donna began with a smile. "I could always dare you to ask Ainsley out." 

"What makes you think I would want to ask Ainsley out?" Sam asked in surprise. 

"The fact that you have a thing for her?" Josh asked dryly. 

"I do **not** have a thing for Ainsley!" Sam protested, causing the other four occupants of the room to start laughing. "What, I don't!" 

The End


End file.
